


Subtle changes

by MzDany



Series: The Shane/Dustin universe [2]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzDany/pseuds/MzDany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Revelations". Dustin's POV. A few weeks later… (slash Dustin/Shane)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle changes

Today was the day that everything changed. Again.

I'm leaning against the wall of Storm Charger's storeroom, breathing deeply to try to calm my racing heart. I press the palms of my hands against the cool plaster behind me to keep them from shaking. All because of Shane. Who had just kissed me. Hard. And this time it was no accident.

It's been almost a month since that unplanned kiss at his place, the kiss that started this whole thing. Back then, when it happened, I was mortified what his reaction would be – especially when I finally confessed my feelings about him in the aftermath. I was so relieved when he had seemed cool about it. And then that second kiss was an absolute bonus, something I had never expected. Afterwards, when he said he couldn't give me any guarantees, I totally understood, and we had gone on like we always had – as best buddies. Hanging out with each other and the rest of the gang, joking, teasing, fighting side by side…we just never talked about those kisses anymore.

Doesn't mean that I haven't been thinking about them, though. Sometimes I would do more than just dream about them, but that's my business in the privacy of my room at night. Something I would never tell anyone, especially not _him._

So up until now I was just thankful not to have lost his friendship and I probably could have lived with him not being more than my _'bro'_ – if it hadn't been for the subtle changes I began to notice lately. Nothing major, of course, only little things like him getting more protective of me during battles or standing closer to me whenever we were in the same room together.

We've always been pretty physical with each other, things like hugging, backslapping or just being close, and after my revelation to him he had retreated from all that for a while. Now he was back – and more receptive to touching me than ever, I think. At first I had thought I was just imagining it, but no, his 'casual' touches had definitely gotten more frequent – and longer. He was quicker to grin at me, too and I've also noticed that the looks he's been giving me lately had gotten longer as well.

_Something_ was changing here – but I couldn't let the hope ignite in me again. Can't set myself up for possible heartbreak again. So I had simply gone on treating him like I always had. It was hard, though, acting like I didn't notice anything.

Today he had shown up at the shop as usual, skateboard under his arm, still dusty and kinda sweaty from his practice. We went through the same routine we always do – him plopping onto the couch, me complaining about him getting the sofa dirty and how Kelly's going to kick him out because of that one day…

Those brown eyes had fixed on me and when he gave me his usual 'so what' grin, they had sparkled with something other than mere amusement. And he hadn't looked away, either. Had held my gaze so long that I started getting kind of uncomfortable, actually. And when the butterflies in my stomach started, I mumbled something about re-stocking some shelves and fled towards the storage room. There I stood for a few moments, simply breathing and trying to get some composure back. I was picking through some random motorcycle gear that didn't need even need to be displayed outside when I heard his footsteps. Automatically, I went into my _buddy_ mode, tossing him a lopsided grin over my shoulder.

"So, are you still coming over later to help me study for biology, dude?" I asked in my most casual voice.

He didn't reply; just continued to watch me with that strange look in his eyes, and suddenly I recognized it for what it was – heat. He took a few steps towards me and I dropped whatever it was I was holding. His eyes were mesmerizing and I simply couldn't look away. And then he was close, closer than he had ever been, closer even than during our second kiss. I dimly realized I was pressed up against the wall, gazing into his handsome face, not even making any attempts at fake protests as he placed one hand against the wall next to my head and the other onto my hip. His touch seemed as hot as his gaze as he wordlessly leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine. It took all my 'inner ninja' resolve to remain upright as the butterflies inside me went into full flight and my knees began to shake. Then, somehow, my hands were around his hips, grasping the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer. His kiss was gentle, yet insistent and it sent an instant surge of fire through my veins together with a sudden revelation that made me groan into his mouth with joy; all the longer looks, the increased touches, the closeness of the past few days – Shane had made up his mind. He was ready and willing to take the next step and give us a try.

I fought against the urge to pull him so close that not even a nail file could fit between us and plunge my tongue into his mouth. But Shane took care of that need for me when suddenly his own tongue snaked out to glide across my upper lip. I opened up more than willingly and the first contact of our tongues was sheer bliss. I have no idea how long we stayed locked together like this but when we finally pulled apart I was lightheaded in a way that had nothing to do with mere oxygen depravation. Shane's eyes were burning straight into me, his chest heaving as badly as mine. He got his breath back quicker than me, though, for his mouth suddenly split into an impish grin.

"I'll be there," was all he said hoarsely before he gave me another quick kiss, turned and walked back out without another word.

So here I am now, standing in the storeroom, bewildered, flushed – and looking very much forward to our studying session later on. Biology indeed – but why am I so sure that we won't be opening any books for this?

**THE END**


End file.
